


melt me in all your ways

by theafterimages



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin’s eyes crack open, just enough to take in the sight of Wonshik’s face inches from his. “Were you watching me sleep again?” he mumbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	melt me in all your ways

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to E for betaing!

Hongbin stirs awake, murmuring incoherently into his pillow. 

“Morning, gorgeous,” Wonshik says around a yawn. 

Hongbin’s eyes crack open, just enough to take in the sight of Wonshik’s face inches from his. “Were you watching me sleep again?” he mumbles.

Wonshik’s own eyes are still hazy with sleep, but he smiles at that, stroking Hongbin’s hair. “I like looking at you,” he says without hesitation. “You’re handsome even when you’re asleep.”

Hongbin snorts and rolls away from him. “Delusional,” he says with a yawn of his own, which cuts off with a start when Wonshik pulls him back against his chest.

“Nope, I’m always right about you,” Wonshik murmurs in his ear.

“You only want me for my looks,” Hongbin accuses playfully, the words ending on a moan as Wonshik’s hand slides down his abdomen and wraps around his rapidly stirring cock. Wonshik’s own is pressed against the cleft of Hongbin’s ass, a shadow of what Hongbin already knows is to come.

“You’re my artwork,” Wonshik acknowledges, pressing a kiss just beneath his ear as his hand starts to move, stroking Hongbin in the slow, steady rhythm he’s long since learned well; then, his lips so close that Hongbin can feel his words more than hear them, “inside and out.”

Hongbin swallows. He’s never understood how Wonshik can say things like that so easily; how he can wear so much of his heart on his sleeve when most people are so disdainful of that kind of earnestness. “Inside already?” he’s still able to ask, somehow, pretending to misinterpret the meaning. “Too tired for foreplay?”

“Never will be,” Wonshik murmurs.

Hongbin thinks about it, at least as much as he can when his brain is already starting to fog over with arousal. He and Wonshik had fucked before they’d gone to sleep, so the lube is around here… somewhere… where _did_ they put it last night? “I don’t know,” he teases in the meanwhile, “there was that one time you fell asleep while-”

Wonshik quickly tilts Hongbin’s head back and claims a kiss, and they’re both completely distracted from the halfhearted banter when Wonshik unearths the lube from somewhere in the bedcovers.

Like usual when they have no particular plan and plenty of time for lazy weekend morning sex, Wonshik takes his time with Hongbin, not just with prepping him but also with working him up until Hongbin is gasping in relief as Wonshik finally presses inside him. Wonshik’s long since learned every inch of Hongbin’s body, all the kisses and touches that’ll provoke a moan or a shudder from him, and he’s always generous with them, determined to bring Hongbin all the pleasure he can. Hongbin’s probably never going to believe that he deserves how much Wonshik loves him, but he’s learned to trust it, even to revel in it; to understand that being able to love and spoil Hongbin like this makes Wonshik happy, too. And if there’s anything Hongbin wants, it’s to be able to give back even a little of all the love and time and devotion that Wonshik has always given him; to make sure that Wonshik is content and that he knows Hongbin treasures him, too.

Wonshik murmurs breathless praises and adoration into his skin, punctuated with nips and kisses and gasps whenever he’s too overcome for words. Hongbin, never one to say much at all during sex, just holds on and moves with him, drinking it all in. He’d never known what to do when they first started having sex and Wonshik got like this—Wonshik had had to stop more than once to constantly peel Hongbin’s hands away from his flushed face when it had become too much for him to hear. He likes that Wonshik wants to say all these things, though; that he’s never let Hongbin wonder if he’s good enough, in any way, for him.

“I love you,” Wonshik murmurs again, “I-” His next thrust is at a just slightly different angle, but it’s enough to have him press so firmly against Hongbin’s prostate that Hongbin cries out, digging his fingers into Wonshik’s thigh as the sensation courses through him.

“ _Please_ ,” Hongbin chokes out, so far gone that he doesn’t even know what he’s asking for. Wonshik’s so deep inside him, his hand hot and firm as he strokes Hongbin’s cock in time with his steadily quickening thrusts, his low voice moaning praises against his neck. Hongbin arches his back as he gets closer, staring sightlessly and overwhelmed as the pleasure builds, wishing with the last of his coherency that they could stay just like this…

 

 

 

 

 

Afterwards they lie quietly in each other’s arms, Wonshik draped half across Hongbin and all but asleep. His face is tucked against Hongbin’s neck, his fingertips sketching occasional circles against Hongbin’s side. Hongbin strokes his back lightly, smiling up at the ceiling. 

“What if I get another tattoo?” Wonshik muses aloud, his tone deliberately casual, like Hongbin hasn’t long since learned to see through him.

Hongbin laughs quietly. “’Swag’?”

Wonshik snorts. “No.” He’s quiet for a few minutes after that, stroking Hongbin’s hair, and Hongbin’s almost forgotten the whole conversation until Wonshik tentatively says, “I was thinking it’d be of you.”

Hongbin’s eyes pop open at that, and he stares at Wonshik in sheer horror. “What, like my face on your arm or something?”

“What? No!”

“Okay,” he says in relief. “I’d never be able to have sex with you again.”

“No one could do your face justice, anyway,” Wonshik adds, and kisses his cheek when Hongbin scrunches up said face in reply. “No, I was thinking, maybe your birthday? Something subtle.”

“ _Subtle_ ,” Hongbin echoes, casting a judgmental glance at Wonshik’s YOLO tattoo. Wonshik pokes him, and Hongbin grins cheekily. “Where? Your forehead?”

“I was thinking here,” Wonshik says, spreading his hand over his side to indicate where he means. “Near my lungs.”

The subtext is about as subtle as a sledgehammer, and Hongbin is well acquainted with the look of absolute devotion in Wonshik’s eyes that accompanies it. He’s not sure if he’ll ever be able to completely handle it when Wonshik says things like that, but at least he doesn’t want to wail anymore. “I can’t believe you,” he says instead, and tries to roll away, but Wonshik holds him fast.

“Yeah, but you love me,” he returns playfully.

“Maybe,” Hongbin teases, like his whole heart isn’t overflowing with it, smiling so hard that he almost can’t stop long enough to let Wonshik kiss him again.


End file.
